Pioneer to the Falls
by Sayuri Namikaze
Summary: Many would say a kunai to the heart was a fatal wound, but Kakashi found a way to survive.


AN: The song is Pioneer to the Falls by Interpol, if you haven't heard the song I suggest you listen to it. It will help to set the mood/tone of the story. Also I started writing this story back in October and have sporadically worked on it, basically whenever the inspiration struck me. So I am hoping that it all flows more or less, together and makes sense.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything relating to its universe. I do not not own the song Pioneer to the Falls. The only thing I claim ownership of is this story.**

**

* * *

**

Many would say a kunai to the heart was a fatal wound, but Kakashi found a way to survive.

**Show me the dirt pile  
And I will pray that the soul can take  
Three stowaways  
Vanish with no guile  
And I will not pay  
But the soul can wait  
The soul can wait**

Wating, watching but not seeing. Darkness. Cold chill of a hollow wind. The rain starts to fall. Waiting always waiting.

_I promised you, I'd protect you with my life._

Chaos. Failure. A broken promise.

A new promise made. Stupid girl.

Waiting always waiting.

Holes. Blood.

_So much blood._

**Well it is still pretty what  
With all these leaks  
We'll be fine  
We'll be fine**

"I promise, you'll be ok, Sensei I will save you." _Conviction._

_Blood. So much blood._

A kunai protruding from his heart, Kakashi watched his only female student battered, bruised, _bleeding_, rush around above him. Healing him. Trying to heal him. He knew it was futile. A kunai to the heart was deadly. There was no way he would be coming back from this. _How did this happen? Why hadn't I seen it coming._

"Sa...ku..ra. S t o p," Kakashi choked out, he could see she was in no better shape then himself. There was something off about her movements. Something that in his dying moments he couldn't comprehend, couldn't put his finger on.

"I will save you!, tears fell, just n e ed to w a ait fo r a, her body swayed slightly, little longer. "The back up medical team should be here soon. Tsunade is on her way."

Sakura began prepping Kakashi for the emergency surgery. He was losing blood fast, the only thing keeping him alive now was her healing chakra. She was running on reserves but they were draining quickly.

**But if it's still pretty what  
With all these leaks  
We'll be fine, oh...  
And supervise**

Barely able to keep his eyes open Kakashi struggled to keep his focus on Sakura's form. He could hear the team coming, feel their chakra. Help was not far away. Sakura seemed to notice too. Her demeanor at once became relieved and yet more despondent at the same time. A sad smile graced her face as she turned to Kakashi. In the instant their eyes met he realized what he couldn't place before. Sakura's intentions became clear.

"NO! You can't. I won't let you!"

_Blood. Fear. Death. Courage. Love._

"It's the only way. Please be a good patient for me, just this once."

"I can't, I won't. Don't throw your life away like this!"

"It's the only way. Don't let me throw it away, help me live sensei, promise me. Promise you'll help me live. Don't throw my life away."

"What are you talking about. This is crazy! You're crazy!"

"I've been posioned. It spread too fast through my system. My chakra is holding it off from my heart. I won't last much longer. It's too late for me. I will save you."

**Show me the dirt pile  
And I will pray that the soul can take  
Three stowaways  
And you vanish with no guile  
And I will not pay  
But the soul can wait  
I felt you so much today**

_The mission. What was the mission? Sakura. Where's Sakura? Blood, stupid girl. _

Idiot. How could you have let this happen?

_Posion. Stupid girl. Stupid Sensei._

Her movements became more frantic. Her control was slipping. "I'm holding the posion off sensei. It's already spread too far through my system. I can't stop it. I am going to die. This is the only way for us both to live. Understand?"

_Silence._

"SAY SOMETHING!"

_NO. Too young. Blood. So much blood. Not another, I can't lose another. Death._

"Sakura I, no, I can't. Let me die. Let me die with you." _I can't. Not without you._

"I don't want to die. Please. Promise. Promise you'll live. I won't let you die sensei. I won't."

_Promise. Love. Pain. Promise. Forever. Eternity._

"I'm not your sensei anymore."

**I know you tired..  
You tried.. straight into my heart  
You fly.. straight into my heart  
Girl, I know you tried...  
You fly.. straight into my heart  
You fly.. straight into my heart  
But here comes the falls**

"I love you. I know you'll keep me safe. Forever. My heart belongs to you anyway."

_Tears. Death. Failure._

"Sakura. I can't lose you, not now. Not after everything."

"It's ok. We can have a future together. I promise I will be there to protect you, to love you sensei. Forever."

Sakura's body was trembling. She couldn't hold off the posion much longer. Frantically she prepared herself for the surgery. Tsunade would be here any second now. She would perform the surgery, She would finish it. Sakura would die. Kakashi would live.

"Kakashi. I have to remove the kunai. This may hurt."

_Forever. Blood. So much blood._

She began extracting the blade as carefully as she could. Using her chakra she stemmed the blood flow as best as she could. He was barely concious.

"I love you too Sakura. I can't lose you."

She slipped his mask down leaning in for their first and final kiss.

The medical team arrived just as she finished sliding the mask back into place. Tsunade took in the scene.

_Blood. Holes. Pain. Love._

Tsunade knew what Sakura was preparing to do. She knew there was no other way. Holding back her tears. She began instructing the medical team where to go and what to do.

**So much for make believe, I'm not sold  
So much of pain's deceit, I'm not prepared to know**

"Sakura, I l o v e y o u."

"Promise me sensei you'll keep me safe."

"Forever, I promise."

"Good b ye Saa kuraa."

_Pain._

"Good bye Kakashi Sensei."

_Conviction. Courage. Love._

"Tsunade, take care of him." Her eyes close and her world fades away before Tsunade has a chance to respond.

_Darkness_

**Your heart makes me feel  
Your heart makes me bold**

_Love. I never thought I could... _

_Stupid girl. A promise. Forever. Live Sensei, for me. Don't let me die. Keep me safe. I love you._

He smirked. Stupid girl. Always Sakura. Forever. I made you a promise and this time, this time I won't fail you. Together. I'll keep you safe. I will help you live on.

I will love for you, live for you, hell even smack Naruto over the head for you. We'll live on together into eternity Sakura-chan until we can meet again.

**For always and ever  
I'll never let go  
Always concealed  
Safe and inside -- alive**

_Blood. So Much Blood._

The memorial. A new name, but it doesn't hurt as much this time because he knows the truth. She's not really gone, he's not really gone. She's inside him, mind body and soul. She surrounds him. Her blood now runs through his veins; sustaining his life.

The memories fall away. His head clears. She is alive and well. Just as he realizes an old friend he thought he lost long ago has stayed with him. Someone who he can only see within his own reflection.

Light reflects off the memorial. His uncovered eye staring back at him. _There you are Obito._

**Show me the dirt pile  
And I will pray that the soul can take  
Three stowaways**

"I only hope I will be strong enough to carry you on with me." A sad smile unfolding across his features. A light breeze blew through the field ruffling his hair.

**In a passion it broke  
I pull the black from the grey**

The smile turns into a smirk, "you know it's starting to get a little crowded in here." The smirk turns into a full out fit of laughter.

"Thank you Sakura-chan, I guess I needed that," he stated after regaining his composure and although he receives no reply he knows she understands. He knows he isn't crazy. She is there. She will always be there. No matter what. She promised and so did he.

_Promise. I promise, I'll be there to protect you sensei, to love you. Forever. Love. Conviction. Courage._

The sun broke through the clouds; dancing across his face and wrapping itself around him. Another light breeze broke threw the trees caressing his face and kissing his lips. He closed his eyes allowing himself to slip away for a moment. The warmth enveloping was her arms, the air running across his face was her lips her breath. For that moment he didn't worry about his ability to carry her on. He didn't dwell on the fact that those closest to him seemed to die but give a part of themselves to him. Putting their trust in him to carry them on into a future that they otherwise wouldn't be able to see, to feel.

He felt the burden ease. His let himself bask in this moment. Her heart was one of the strongest he ever got to know.

_Obito's eye. Sakura's heart. Kakashi's soul._

Obito was able to see far more clearer than he ever could. Sakura's heart held so much strength and love than he ever thought was possible. Perhaps his soul wasn't completely lost especially with the two of them on his side.

He let the thoughts slip away, he could dwell on them another time for now he just allowed himself to feel.

**But the soul can wait  
I felt you so much today**


End file.
